


Seven of Us

by chennonwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennonwoo/pseuds/chennonwoo
Summary: Meeting six other men was the best that could happened in Shownu’s life after leaving the orphan house. The best decision was to live together, seven of them. They hoped to be together forever. But then happiness left them too early.





	

* * *

 

 

Meeting six other men was the best that could happened in Shownu’s life after leaving the orphan house.

 

Shownu had suffered a lot trying to make living for himself and fought against the world alone since he’s fifteen years old. He was eight years old when he got to the orphan house, he was the oldest, and somehow no one seemed to want to adopt him. His same aged friends already got adopted even before they reached ten years old. So Shownu had to work double time at the orphan house until he had to leave the house at fifteen years old. The world was never easy on him and sometimes he’d wished he was never been born to the earth. He hated his life. He had gone through the lowest and hardest time of his life where he almost end his life. He was glad Minhyuk met him before it’s too late.

“That can kill you,” an eighteen years old Minhyuk said to Shownu who he barely noticed under the dimmed light of the blocked street at night. Alcohol won’t kill Shownu, but Shownu was thinking about consuming some pills after that. Minhyuk thought it was an insect repellent. “Pizza looks a lot better than that, want to eat some with me? My treat,”

Minhyuk was at his best of his life at that time. He had everything. Family, friends, love, fame, money, best school, best grade, bright future and all. The kid even had a good personality, he was very nice and friendly. Minhyuk would come to Shownu every day asked him to accompany him here and there. Shownu felt someone was actually wanted him to live for once. Minhyuk was Shownu’s first friend and a special one for Shownu. But Shownu wasn’t Minhyuk’s first friend, he wasn’t even special for Minhyuk, more like everyone’s special for Minhyuk so no one was. But Shownu could still feel Minhyuk's love. He stood up to protect Shownu despite his smaller body. “My dad told me not to befriend homeless people, they will give you virus,” Shownu heard one of Minhyuk’s rich friend said when Minhyuk about to introduced him to Shownu. “I shouldn’t be your friend then, according to your dad,” Minhyuk said back to his friend and Shownu never saw the kid’s face around anymore.

He met Kihyun two years after befriended Minhyuk. Kihyun came to the café that was suggested by his friend one rainy day. The kid liked to nag about almost little thing even at the first time meeting. “Shouldn’t a café like this prepare umbrella for their customer? What if the customer can’t go home until it’s closed?” he said to Shownu with wrinkles on his forehead. Shownu thought he was only having a bad day because he looked like shit, but then he came almost every day, sit at the same corner—Shownu’s corner, with the same face and the same attitude. “I don’t understand why people left without finishing their ordered food, it’s hard to wash the leftover on the fucking plate,” he complained after seeing a couple left with leftover on their plate. Shownu mostly only nodded at his nags but sometimes he would agree to the kid.

He stopped meeting Kihyun when he was fired. Something about scaring the customer with his stern face and not trying to be friendly. Good thing because the salary was a shit too. Bad thing because Kihyun’s nag somehow addicting and Shownu grew fond feeling towards the nags.

He met Wonho and Hyungwon at his new workplace, a hot barista who liked to wink at the customer—no matter the gender was, and a tall model-like dish washer. Shownu was glad because they were so kind to him. They taught a lot of thing at the workplace. “The customer love to see muscle, you have a good body too, show off to them a bit,” Wonho said and he even demonstrated how to please the customer. Hyungwon on the other hand didn’t do things to please the customer, but the customer loved him anyway. “The charm in a person is when they act like bad guy, girls like bad guy,” Hyungwon said although Shownu didn’t see his act, it’s just his natural character.

Half month through his work at the new place he met Changkyun, a college kid whose life was a mess. “You again,” Wonho said to the crying customer which Shownu recognized the face on his fifth time visiting. “If you wanna talk we have a guy who is good at listening,” and Wonho told Shownu to take care of the kid. Shownu didn’t do anything but the kid started blurting out his problems. Shownu found out they had common background even though the kid’s was a bit better. He was kicked from the orphan house in America to the town because of his visa, but thanks to his dead parents’ fortune, he could live a bit better than Shownu where he got to go to college. Apparently his parents’ goods was more than enough for Changkyun so the kid didn’t have to find jobs to make a living. “I don’t want the fortune,” he blurted out. “I want friends, all my friends only came to me because I have my parents’ fortune,” he got out from his problem quickly because they befriended him as the time went by.

Jooheon was introduced to him when Minhyuk accidentally visited the new café with Jooheon tailing on his back. Minhyuk was busy with college life they rarely meet and Shownu didn’t bother contacting Minhyuk. “I thought you’re dead!” Minhyuk said hugging Shownu to the bone which received weird look from Jooheon. Jooheon was a loud kid, and he had his style dedicated to hip hop. Even though he had this big body and scary face, the kid was a scaredy cat. He’d scream and jumped and surprised to a lot of things. He was in the same college as Minhyuk and they were inseparable. Their character matched to the bone. Just like Changkyun, they visited the café almost every day. Minhyuk grew feeling towards Wonho as he kept wandering around the older, being touchy, whiny and all. No one seemed to mind, especially Wonho who liked to please the customer. Kihyun somehow feeling annoyed by the sight, when he visited the café the same time as Minhyuk.

“I was looking for you everywhere! I came to the café only because you worked there and they told me you’re fired because you’re not friendly? Are they blind?” he said to Shownu with his usual forehead wrinkle. Shownu was glad he could see Kihyun again after not seeing the kid for months. “And this place is no better, what is wrong with that customer hugging the barista all the fucking time?” and Minhyuk would reply with annoyance on his face, “Then don’t look this way, shorty,” later, Kihyun and Minhyuk became frenemies.

Shownu found comfort in their little friendship. He’s somehow felt needed in their little group. He felt needed because Kihyun searched him everywhere only to nag to him. he felt needed when Hyungwon was sick and Wonho wouldn’t winked to the customer if Shownu wasn’t there with him. He felt needed because if there’s no Wonho, Minhyuk would seek comfort to Shownu. He felt needed when Changkyun came to him to consult about friendship problem. He felt needed because Jooheon would came to him to ask him to kill a bug for him.

Later they became close, hanging a lot at the café talking about random things and have fun together.  At first Kihyun and Hyungwon didn’t click well, but as the time went by Hyungwon would seek Kihyun when he felt bored. They became frenemies too, Kihyun liked to make frenemies. Shownu felt butterflies on his stomach every time they spent time together at the café. Minhyuk called them _Minhyuk’s squad._ Kihyun and Jooheon protested but the rest was okay by that, although they heard Hyungwon muttered under his breath ‘ _it should be Hyungwon’s squad’._

 

 

“I’ll move to a big condo across the street! It has four medium rooms, two large rooms and a small room! Dad bought it for me!” Minhyuk said a week after his graduation from college, gaining shocked expression from the other. It was too big for Minhyuk who was an only child. “I call the condo _Minhyuk’s Squad_ house!” they found out he asked his parents to buy him a house with that many rooms so his friends could live with him. His parents totally spoiled him because they granted his wish. “I’ll rent it for half the price you guys usually pay your place, and for those who can’t afford to pay can get the smallest room,”

Kihyun laughed to this but Hyungwon agreed immediately, claiming the smallest room as his because he wanted to save all his salary for his future. Minhyuk didn’t mind by that and welcomed him with a wide grin. Wonho went to wherever Hyungwon went, so he agreed too. Changkyun also agreed because he finally had friends. Thought it was insane at first, Kihyun joined them in the end saying he wanted to get away from his home. Jooheon on the other hand wanted to end the contract time of his dorm so he lived in the dorm for another two months before moving in. Shownu agreed too, he had nothing to keep outside their little group.

 

 

First three months, the wall between each person still solid. It’s feels weird to live together. They still keep secret from each other, not wanting the other know their bad habit and tried to impress each other. Like how Kihyun always woke up first to make good impression, how Jooheon always took a bath after college, how Wonho would dressed properly after shower, how Changkyun would pass the mirror without looking it, how Hyungwon would stay awake being the last person to sleep in the house, and how everyone’s room still clean, knocked when they needed something, asked in a good manners and had good behaviour.

Fourth month was a hell. Everyone started to be more themselves. They found out each other’s bad habit and negative personality. Each started to show who they really are. Jooheon rarely took bath anymore, he’s still smell good though but it’s not healthy. Wonho didn’t bother wearing any clothes after shower, it was hard for them to get used to seeing him like that. Changkyun stopped in any mirror checking himself out, sometimes he even pushed others away just to look at himself longer. Hyungwon’s room was the worst of all messy rooms because he slept all the fucking time. He slept anywhere he felt like it and he shows zero interest to almost every little thing. He even slept when he’s eating. Minhyuk found it cute though he liked to tease Hyungwon when he’s sleeping. Minhyuk was really touchy to the point it got irritating. He wouldn’t pass someone without patting their butt. Kihyun’s character as mom friend awaken because of the laziness in the house. His nags became more and more unbearable, he’s a clean person and the rest wasn’t so clean for Kihyun’s standard. He still woke up first, but he woke everyone up with him, in a super annoying way. Shownu didn’t even realize his snore annoyed others until one day everyone slept together in the living room and Kihyun complained to him and Wonho. Changkyun and Jooheon also had matched bad habit, they liked to spit fire from their mouth. They complained and protested to everything, even if they agree, they still did protest. When Kihyun cooked a salty food, Changkyun didn’t stop sulking how his dinner was ruined and Jooheon didn’t stop saying how his idea to go out for dinner was better. In the end Kihyun got mad though, starting to tell the two college kid to shut their mouth up unless they want to eat Kihyun’s cook no more. They got quiet because only Kihyun would cook for them for free. Mother-like friend character was really suit for Kihyun. They started calling him mom.

After four month the wall between each member already gone. They would notice each other’s character and cute side, leaned about each other’s good personality. Like how Kihyun’s face crunches up when he laughed let out a small line on his cheek, and how good his voice when he sang early in the morning in the shower. How Changkyun liked to make bad jokes and enjoyed doing it to his hyungs, and how Wonho laughs to every bad joke given from Changkyun sincerely. How Minhyuk would come to each person only to give them a peck on the cheek, and would sing and dance to brighten up the mood when someone looked down. How Wonho would patted Shownu in the back when Shownu felt like shit and even though he had big body with a lot of muscle he was the sweetest person in the house. How Hyungwon would suggested a movie day once a week for them to watch horror movie together and would ended up sleeping in Kihyun’s room with Jooheon because they was too scared. And how they knew Changkyun’s favorite day was the sleep together in the living room day even though it was Kihyun’s less favorite day.

 

 

As the time goes by, they knew everyone’s secret and background one by one. Everyone knew everyone’s life, everyone’s problem.

Minhyuk was an open book since they first met him, everyone knew his story. He’s an only child from a rich family. His parents spoiled him, gave everything to him, love, hugs, kisses, money, time, knowledge, everything. They granted Minhyuk’s wish, all of it. It was apparently what made him become really touchy and needy. He hated being alone and he liked to cuddle, everything using skinship he _loved_ it.

Kihyun’s story was first revealed when he was drunk in the middle of a busy night. He was living like any other happy family until his mother asked for a divorce out of nowhere and left him and his dad. He was an only child too and it shook Kihyun a lot. That’s when Kihyun fought a lot with his dad and had to become the 'mom' at his own house, to cook, to clean up, to do all the house job, while his dad came home late with some random women. He cried when he drunk and keep saying he was glad he moved with them. Since then everyone in the house would give more love to Kihyun, even he’s the only person Minhyuk gave peck on both cheek. Kihyun would go mad at him after the peck, of course.

Wonho’s and Hyungwon’s story was next. Everyone noticed how they looked the most comfortable around each other between the squad, even when they took a bath, they had no privacy for each other. They were already together since they left junior high to face the work life. They were orphans too. Hyungwon's parents left him at the age sixteen and Wonho's family died in an accident that he couldn’t even remember, probably at age seven. He lived with his grandma until she died when Wonho's sixteen years old, the age when the two met. That's why they cared a lot to each other. Everyone could see how Wonho was sweet to everyone but he was the sweetest to Hyungwon, and how Hyungwon didn’t care about anything but he couldn’t even break his stare when Wonho was in pain. That was when Minhyuk knew he had zero chance to be with Wonho. But as much as the two felt comfortable around each other and cared for each other or how much they seen each other naked, they were not in a relationship, were never in one. They didn't say I love you or kissed each other's lip. Minhyuk was the one who stole Wonho’s first kiss. Wonho laughed and Hyungwon hissed. Hyungwon couldn’t sleep for three days though, because he evidenced that.

Jooheon unlike them had parents, and unlike Kihyun's parents, his parents were still together. His parents wasn’t as loving as Minhyuk's parents but Jooheon had a happy family. He grew up from a religious family so every Sunday he went to the church. He even brought Changkyun to the church with him.

 

 

There’s always that time when fights ensued in the house. Minhyuk yelled at everyone and started cursing when he had things on his mind. Mostly about how his family ignored him at home. They'd cuddled him to calm him down and it works. Minhyuk just needed some love. And every time he lost control, it must be because of his parents. That’s another effect of being a spoiled kid. He needed more attention than others, and sometimes he needed super attention. They called it _Minhyuk's condition_. So if he had his condition on, everyone would leave whatever they do to give Minhyuk the attention he needed.

The fight between each member couldn’t be avoided too, if you live with your squad long enough to know each other’s personality.

Jooheon got mad at Changkyun once because he rejected to go to the church with him even insult that routinity. Changkyun couldn’t help it, it’s in his blood even though he didn’t mean it, insulting was one of his habit Jooheon couldn’t seem to get used to easily. He gave Changkyun glares and ignore the younger’s existence all day. The youngest was fast to insult but he's actually a really kind-hearted person. He would come to Jooheon the next day and asked for forgiveness. They made up by going for a movie night the very next day. Changkyun too, when he was mad he would deliberately show it to the other until the other noticed and came to him to apologize.

The college kids' fight was not much too handle because they would always made up the next day how bad their fight was.

Hyungwon and Wonho's fight was another story. They didn’t yell to each other face like Minhyuk when they mad, but they had a cold war instead, and it's the worst because it affected the others too. The cold war would ensue for three days, sometimes longer than a week if the fight was about something serious. No one knew what the fight about, only the two knew about it so the others couldn’t interfere. The cold war ended in a weird way though, one of them would finally come to the other, asked for stuffs like toothpaste or blanket or a comb, and they would start talking again. They'd smile to each other's face the next day and acted as if they never fought. They only had cold war if they fought with each other, but once they fought with the other like with Kihyun, Minhyuk or Jooheon they’d did yells and insults too.

Even though Kihyun nagged and talked much, he'd lock himself in his room and cried when he's mad. The kid was a bit sensitive about little things. Wonho broke his favourite mug one day when Wonho fought with Minhyuk because Minhyuk's being too possessive over him. He was yelling how they didn’t even in a relationship when he slammed the table and Kihyun’s mug fell. Kihyun was going to let Wonho go, but what made him mad was because Wonho didn’t say sorry even bother feeling guilty. Even Hyungwon took side with Wonho when Kihyun asked him to apologize to him. He locked himself for the whole day refused to do anything and Shownu swore he could hear him crying from his room (their room is next to each other’s). The next day his eyes were swollen and Wonho came to apologize to him. Good thing Kihyun was fast to forgive.

Shownu didn’t do fight. He usually be the one who calmed the war down. Like when Changkyun spitted fire from his mouth after Hyungwon tripped him intentionally at the bathroom, he'd path the young kid and remind him about his language and would scolded Hyungwon for that. Or when Minhyuk screamed and yelled at Kihyun for ignoring his question (he's in Minhyuk's condition mode) and Kihyun yelled back feeling offended, Shownu would be the first to give Minhyuk what he needed before giving him to Wonho to cuddle him and came to Kihyun to calm him down and to remind him Minhyuk got a condition. Shownu couldn’t do anything though when the cold war ensue between Hyungwon and Wonho. No one can do anything about it. They just wait until the ice broke itself.

 

 

It was fun and Shownu loved them all. As much as they fought a lot or had a lot of bad habit, they loved each other and always help each other. Shownu felt like he finally had a family. He wanted them to be together for a long time. “I’ll have two kids and our kids can be friends!” Minhyuk said in their sleeping together day. “When Changkyun had his first kid I would have my second kid,” Jooheon said and the younger only nods, head on Shownu’s lap. “Hyungwon and Wonho could adopt one or two too,” Kihyun said and the two protested. “I’ll get a beautiful wife! More beautiful than Hyungwon’s face!” Wonho said and they would laugh together. Shownu was happy. As long as the other happy, Shownu’s happy. He wanted them to be together for years.

 

But it didn’t stay long, and Shownu’s wish wasn’t granted.

 

Getting in their third year living together, exactly third month of the year, something happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't get rechecked so sorry if you found any error. OT7 because why not? Thankyou for reading. Would be lovely to read your thoughts about this story.


End file.
